


I Will Lend You, For a Little Time, A Child of Mine

by Faramirlover



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the second year of the five-year mission, Kirk was contacted about a illegitimate son he didn’t know existed who would be transferred to his care on the Enterprise. It’s one thing to fight off Klingons and Romulans. It’s another to have a fight at home.</p><p>Response to U_de_M's The Kirk-has-kid Reboot fic challenge.</p><p>I finally found a challenge that sparked something for me. This is my first time posting anything Trek so I hope this feels like the characters. Fingers crossed this is OK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Lend You, For a Little Time, A Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just an intro-y prologue-y chapter to see if I can write Trek.

“Are we going to die, Lissa?”

Unathi was small, smaller than the rest, the youngest too. He needed less food than the others too. It wasn’t helping. Just like the others he was a shadow compared to his former self. Wasting away. A living walking skeleton.

“No. No I won’t let that happen.”

Lissa was the oldest one here, only two years older than Jim himself, but stronger, more determined to live than Jim was. More determined to keep everyone else alive too. She was also wrong. Unathi would die. Soon. As would  Karesinda. And  Essence. They all would. All but her and Jim.

It wasn’t fair but it was true. They were older and stronger. Only they would survive this.

Sometimes they curled together at night, just the two of them huddled together, separated from the other kids by scant years and the heavy weight of responsibility. It was innocent, mostly, sharing heat, the comfort of a sibling, someone strong to hold away the nightmares.

But once, just once, when at last, and far too soon, it was just the two of them, and death lingered in the corner of the room like a constant companion, just once, it was more. A last chance, an only chance to try it, experience euphoric bliss for but a few minutes before the end came and there were no more chances.

It wasn’t the end. But it was the last time they saw each other. Kodos’s men found them and the rest was a whirlwind of panic and fear and rescue. In the confusion, Lissa was gone and then so was he, on a starship back to Earth and she, God knows where.

Gone but never forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be really useful as I really don't know if I'm any good at this.


End file.
